In Dreams You Can See
by Hurtful Purple
Summary: she heard a whistling noise, like air rushing by your ears on a windy day. two rows of dim yellow lights flickered on, one row on the left, and one on the right. The door on the right shook violently.


**A/N: **I know that I should put up another chapter for my other Hannah story, but I really like this and needed to get it out on paper... and the screen.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hannah.

* * *

**In Dreams You Can See**

It was cold. So very cold, and pitch black. Miley couldn't see a thing. Suddenly, out of nowhere, came a white light in the distance that grew larger with each passing second. Only when the light was twenty feet in front of her did Miley realize she was walking.

Miley was directly in front of the light when a door suddenly sprung out, causing her to jump back in shock.

The light pulsed brighter and brighter with each passing second. The door seemed to beckon her. A soothing voice called to her from behind it. "Miley... Miley..."

She stepped forward cautiously. Slowly, she reached for the door knob, and grasped the brass object, only to draw her hand back in shock. It was warm, and unsuspected contrast from the rest of the room.

She heard the voice again, calling to her frantically.

"Miley! Miley!"

She quickly pulled the door open, ignoring the strange heat that seemed to radiate off of it.

Once in the room, Miley was surrounded once again by complete darkness. She stayed still for a moment, allowing her eyes to get used to the dark. She noticed that this room was warmer than the first, almost unbearably so.

As her eyes were adjusting, she reached out in front of herself and to the sides, trying to find a wall, a door, anything. Miley's fingers felt nothing but air around her, so she took a few steps forward and tried to find something again. Nothing.

"Hello? Is anyone in here?" she called out into the darkness. And almost as if her voice was a trigger, she heard a whistling noise, like air rushing by your ears on a windy day.

Two rows of dim yellow lights flickered on, one row on the left, and one row on the right. Each faded bulb was sitting above a dirty and rusted door, covered by what appeared to be a metal net. Every few seconds, one of the lights would flicker unfaithfully, as if itching to burn out.

"What is this place?" she asked. There was no reply, other than the buzzing of the lights.

Miley counted twelve doors; six in each row. She ignored ten of the doors. She knew they weren't important. Call it intuition, if you will. But Miley wasn't going near those doors, not if she could help it.

As she walked towards the two end doors, her footsteps ricocheted off the walls. It seemed like hours before Miley reached the doors. Like for every three steps she took forward, she took one backward.

Now all she had to do was choose. Which door should she go through? The one on the left, or the one on the right? She glanced at the door on the left and took a deep breath. This was the door she had to choose.

"Miley... Miley..." she heard someone calling her name again. It seemed to be coming from the other door. The voice sounded familiar, like it came from one of her friends at school, but she couldn't put a face to it.

She took a step towards the door on the left, and the one on the right shook violently, as if threatening to jump off the hinges.

"Which door do I choose?" she said to the voice. "You seem to know who I am, so you must know, which door should I pick?"

The door on the right shook even harder, so Miley took that as a hint and walked towards the door. She looked back at the door on the left. The door stayed still, and she heard no mysterious voices coming from behind it.

"This door?" Uncertainly, Miley reached for the door knob, and pulled the door open. As soon as the door was opened, all the lights went out so that the hall was dark again, and a light switched on from inside the room. A figure in an obnoxious bright green colored robe stepped out from behind the door. Miley couldn't see it's face, but she knew who it was.

"Jake?" she reached for the hood and pulled it down and saw the face of the stuck up movie star smiling down at her.

"Miley, I can't believe you chose me!"

"What? What do you mean I chose you?"

"You chose my door. Now, I can be with you forever."

The door on the left slid open slowly, to reveal another hooded figure, this one wearing a dull blue robe. The figure pulled the hood down and Miley saw Oliver's sad face staring back at her.

"How could you choose him, Miley? I thought we had something. I guess I was wrong."

Oliver turned around and went back towards the room from which he came, and dissapeared into the darkness.

"Oliver, wait!" Miley cried, following him into the shadows. But he was gone.

Miley sunk to her knees and cried, with Jake standing behind her and smiling. "It's okay, now Miley, Oliver's gone. We can be together forever." Jake pulled Miley to her feet and turned her around so they were facing. "I know how much you cared about Oliver, but it's okay. We can be happy together." Jake pulled Miley in for a hug.

Miley smiled weakly and hugged him back. "Yeah. Happy forever."

* * *

So what do you think? I know it's kind of weird, but I think it's okay. For those of you who didn't notice, the door on the right symbolized Jake, with how it was so persistent that Miley choose it, and the door on the left, or Oliver, stayed quiet and let Miley do what she wanted. I think that's kind of how Oliver would act if the occasion called for it. 


End file.
